A moment together
by Lady Starwing
Summary: Short little Kruan oneshot. Pregame. Yaoi, sex ... nothing much else to say, but there is a plot ... I think.


_Alright, this is my first time writing this pairing ... so I hope you all like this ... O.O; This is before Kratos and Yuan meet Mithos and Martel, so yea ..._

_I own nothing.

* * *

_The evening sky was as clear as the stream that the two men were sitting nearby, the light from the stars and moons illuminating the world in silver shadows. One of the men – the smaller, feminine one – yawned loudly and stretched his arms above his head, uniting his ponytail as he lowered his arms.

Looking over at his companion, Yuan Kāfei glanced at his human companion with a grin. "So, Kratos, is this far enough out in the wild for you?" He teased, getting a light glare in response from the auburn nearby. Kratos Aurion shook his head in amusement as he and his half-elven friend settled down for the evening. Setting the logs into a small circle for their campfire, Yuan glanced over at Kratos once again. "So are you going to stand there lost, or will you help me with the fire?" He asked, only to find himself having to duck away before he had firewood dumped onto his lap.

"I was getting the wood untied." Kratos said simply, brushing his auburn bangs out of his face in an absent manner, a faint smile on his face. Both taller and stronger than Yuan, Kratos knelt beside his friend and began to pile the wood so that the fire they were starting would burn for a while, yet remain cool enough to cook on. After a moment of cursing and fighting the wood, both Kratos and Yuan smirked in satisfaction as a small fire blazed up.

"Now we just need to get the food ready …" Yuan stated, digging the meat and vegetables out of the pack nearby. As he did so, the bedroll that rested nearby was knocked askew, and before the half-elf could stop it, had fallen in the stream. It was utterly soaked within moments, and Yuan's response to the turn of even had Kratos – who was busy tending to their weapons – looking at him in confusion. Seeing his friend's look, Yuan stated, "I'll have to get the bedroll then …" standing up, the blunet reached out to grab the bag …

And fell face first into the creek himself. "Gah!" startled, Yuan came to the surface, spluttering and coughing up the cold water as he blindly grasped for the bedroll. He was soaked as well, and his long cobalt blue hair was sticking to the back of his neck and face. Spluttering as his hands grasped the sleeping bag, Yuan let out a startled yelp as he felt Kratos' hands grip beneath his armpits. Realizing that his childhood friend was trying to help him escape the water, Yuan allowed himself to be dragged out of the water and onto the shore, sleeping bag in tow.

"It seems that the food isn't the only thing that needs the fire now." Kratos commented drily, making Yuan punch him for his friend's poor attempt at humor. After another moment, Yuan sighed and smiled up at Kratos, who gave a faint smile in response. "Regardless of that, now you should get out of those wet clothes before you catch a cold." Yuan didn't know if it was because of how blasé Kratos' tone was, or if it was because of the fact that Kratos suggested it so _casually_, but he flushed bright red at the suggestion.

'Wait … why am I so embarrassed about this?!' Yuan yelled at himself mentally, looking away from Kratos and blushing even brighter than before. 'Kratos and I have been friends since we were young, we used to swim in the river together, so why am I so nervous about changing in front of him?' Even as he thought it, Yuan knew what his hesitance was about; it had been many, many years since the last time he and Kratos had been bare around one another, and they had both grown far more in the passing years. Kratos more so than Yuan, which only served to embarrass the half-elf more.

'Do I really want him nearby when I'm changing?' Yuan glanced timidly up at Kratos from behind his hair, face still flaming red. It wasn't hard for anyone to see why many thought Kratos was attractive, and despite himself, Yuan found himself smitten with Kratos. But the cobalt didn't think that anything would come of his crush; he knew that Kratos wasn't interested in him like that, and it wasn't well thought of for two men to be … _intimate _with one another, if it was allowed at all. But still, Yuan couldn't help the dreams he had, and the thought of stripping in front of Kratos … Flushing more, Yuan was about to undo his armor when he felt a pair of rough hands gently do so for him. Yelping in shock, Yuan's face went bright red as he realized that Kratos had stepped towards him and was proceeding to undress him. "K – Kratos, what're you doing!?" Yuan gasped out, although he fully knew what Kratos was doing to him. Embarrassed, mortified, Yuan reached out to grasp Kratos' wrists when the auburn looked up at him, holding the partially open flaps of Yuan's shirt.

"You seemed to be having trouble with undressing at the moment, and it wouldn't be good if you fell ill from wet clothing." Kratos stated simply, keeping his face locked on Yuan's. Seemingly unaware of Yuan's furious blush, the auburn continued, "Not only that, but if we want both your clothing and the bedroll to be dry by tomorrow, we should dry them out … now …" Kratos had stopped, eyes finally glancing down Yuan's torso, although at the moment, the cobalt wished he hadn't. For one thing, having your best-friend-turned-crush stripping you wasn't something that normally happened to Yuan, and for another thing, with his said crush having a perfect body and wore clothing that left little to the imagination standing within three feet of him whilst perverted thoughts danced in his head did _not_ sit well with Yuan, and his body had reacted in a natural way...

… A way that Kratos had just noticed, and was now staring at in the most confounded way; Yuan gulped uncomfortably and looked away, face aflame. "Ah, Kratos, I …" He stammered out, not certain how best to explain himself. What would his friend think of him now?? Would he be disgusted?? Most likely, a small, traitorous voice in the back of Yuan's head figured; how could someone as _male _as Kratos take an interest in him apart from a comrade? "I … …. I'm, ah …" Yuan continued to stammer, unable to explain himself out of his current embarrassment; he had a godsdamned _erection _from this incident, after all.

It seemed that Kratos noticed that Yuan was uncomfortable with the situation, because he only seemed eager to make the moment even more torturous than it already was. Glancing mildly up at Yuan's face, the auburn commented, "Hmm?? Now, where did this come from, Yuan?" Reaching down, the auburn let his hand stop directly above the rim of Yuan's pants, his fingers feeling the hot skin beneath them tensing up. Unable to repress the smirk that worked its way onto his face, Kratos went down on one knee, asking softly, "Does this have anything to do with me?" Seemingly incapable of speech, Yuan nodded, still not looking at his friend's face.

Moving his hand so that it rested beside the smaller man's evident arousal, Kratos found that his mind was taking a rather dangerous turn. True, this wasn't normal, but for some reason, he wasn't disgusted; if anything, a part of him felt flattered that he had such an effect on his old friend. 'Of course, my stripping him isn't helping much …' a small voice somewhere in the dark side of Kratos' mind sniggered, and after a moment of deliberate debate, the auburn slowly pulled down Yuan's pants and underwear, a finger slowly brushing down the hard skin.

Yuan's voice returned in a hot rush. "Kr – Kratos, what are you doi – !!!" He gasped, emerald eyes wide as he watched his friend slowly baring the most sensitive part of his body. Glancing up at Yuan through half-lidded wine red eyes, Kratos slowly wrapped his hand around the throbbing length, eliciting a delighted moan from Yuan. "Kr … Kratos …?" He asked through his moans, only to be answered by a faint chuckle.

"Well, since you implied that I was the one who was the cause of this," Kratos stated softly, his deep voice warm and alluring as he stroked Yuan's erection again, "I thought it would be only fair that I took responsibility for … taking care of it." Before Yuan could ask Kratos what he meant by that, all thoughts were driven from his mind when a soft, hot puff of breath ghosted against his erection mere seconds before it was covered by a warm, damp heat. After registering that it was Kratos' mouth engulfing his throbbing arousal, Yuan was unable to hold back a loud, almost pained cry of delight.

Kratos resisted the powerful urge to laugh at Yuan's reaction, and instead opted to continue with his ministrations, one hand slipping to the earth to help support him, while the other slipped around towards Yuan's posterior and groped the soft flesh, pressing the half-elf deeper into the human's mouth. Crying out again, Yuan slipped his fingers into Kratos' wild auburn mane, his knee's buckling as he fought to remain upright. Kratos' attention was sending a raging fire through his being, igniting his blood and making his senses go haywire. Most of his vocabulary had vanished, replaced solely by Kratos' name amidst heated moans and screams.

Kratos finally gave into his primal instincts and growled in pleasure as Yuan began to buck against him, pushing his erection even deeper into Kratos' mouth. The noise sent vibrations up the tensed muscles of the half-elf's stomach and chest, making him scream in rapture as his knees gave way. Supported only by the grip he had on Kratos' hair and the arm around his ass, the cobalt continued to scream the auburn's name to the heavens, close to his impending release. Kratos let out a heated moan of his own at this, and while he hadn't thought about going past what he was doing now when he had first started, the growing heat in his own crotch was starting to build.

"K – Kratos, I'm about to …!!!" Yuan's frantic gasp made Kratos smirk, and without warning, he deep-throated his friend, shattering whatever was keeping Yuan sane. With a high pitched cry, Yuan bucked and forced Kratos farther down on his erection at the same time, the heat inside his body erupting out as he hit orgasm. Kratos let out a noise that was somewhere between a grunt and a groan, swallowing the half-elf's semen as it poured down his throat; despite the slightly bitter taste, it was now worse tasting than sweat, he thought.

Seeing that Yuan was about to collapse, Kratos slowly lowered the halfway undressed cobalt to the soft grass beneath them, sitting between his spread legs. As Yuan was still lost in his post orgasmic bliss, Kratos took it upon himself to once again strip his younger friend of his shirt. Due to having to lean over in order to do so, the auburn's own arousal was beginning to poke Yuan gently in the thigh, slowly bringing him back down from his high. "Kratos … what're you …?" He panted out, blushing from both the sight of Kratos slowly declothing him and the feeling of the other man's prominent erection against his leg.

After a moment, Kratos stopped and looked up at Yuan with a smile on his face. "… Do you want me to stop, Yuan?" He asked gently, running his hand gently down Yuan's soft cheek. Seeing the confused look on Yuan's face, Kratos smiled and whispered softly, "I wanted to do this for you before … before there was a greater risk of someone else doing so." Yuan shivered briefly; while it was rare, men had been kidnapped and raped before, usually as war prisoners. And despite what many people tried to say, it happened to half-elves more often than not; they were treated far worse than humans or elves in such a situation.

But Yuan was still confused. "Bu – but Kratos, I … I thought you … liked women …" He stated, looking away, embarrassed with himself. Much to his shock, the cobalt found a gloved hand cupping his cheek gently, tilting it back to look at Kratos' face. There was a faint pink tint to the man's high cheeks, but a soft smile was on his face.

"That is true … but I care too much …" he whispered, leaning forward, lips ghosting over Yuan's. "I don't want someone like you …" the soft flesh ghosted over the cobalt's nose, teeth nipping gently. "Someone so close to me …" the tapered edge of Yuan's ear was next, and by this point, Kratos could feel Yuan trembling beneath him. "to feel that sort of pain … especially if it happens to be …" Tapering off, Kratos pulled up to stare into Yuan's face, both of his hands placed on either side of the half-elf's face. "… Your first time …" Finally, his lips descended, the spicy taste of his mouth filling Yuan's senses. Moaning, Yuan wrapped his arms around Kratos' shoulders and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss as his fingers struggled with the clasps of Kratos' cape and shirt.

Within seconds, the cape had fallen away, and Yuan had succeeded in undoing the collar of his crush-turned-lover's shirt, and was gasping into the kiss, flushing furiously as Kratos' tongue slipped into his mouth to wrap about his. Feeling where Yuan's hands were, Kratos took one slim hand in his own large one and guided it down towards the buttons again, his heart racing as the soft fingertips caressed the developed muscles in his torso, the touch feather light. Once the last button came undone, the purple-black muscle shirt slid to the ground besides Yuan's pale white shirt and the duo's capes, and two pairs of pants and one of underwear followed shortly after.

Kratos had completely invaded Yuan's senses; the heady, spicy scent of cinnamon and ginger filled his nose; the taste of crisp, unsweetened apple cider filled his mouth; all he could feel was the heat of the older man's body atop of his; the sounds of Kratos' moans echoed in his ears, and Yuan was quite certain that all he could produce was Kratos' name at this point as well. The human cared for him enough to touch him like he was, and that alone put Yuan in a state that he was certain was close to heaven on earth.

So when the brief spasm of pain rippled through his body, he barely registered it until he felt something large and hot attempt to enter his body from the epicenter of the pain. Gasping, Yuan whimpered at the feeling of Kratos slowly entering him, making the auburn stop and look down at him in concern. "… Yuan …" Kratos murmured gently, only to be stopped by a shake of Yuan's head. Smiling softly, Yuan pulled Kratos closer to him, and instigated a deep kiss, thrusting his tongue into Kratos' mouth.

"Go ahead … I know you're being gentle …" Yuan murmured after a moment, blushing bright red; Kratos' erection was waiting just beyond his entrance, and the cobalt could feel his renewed arousal twitch in anticipation. Kratos gave a light smile, and he began to enter again, craning his neck enough just to claim a light kiss.

"Kick me if I hurt you more than I must, alright?" He whispered heatedly, making Yuan nod in longing, face slightly tensed from the pain; the auburn was partially inside of his body, and he was rather large … Yuan bit his lip as pain surged through his body, preceded only by the pleasure of being filled. Kratos' breath increased in pace and heat, and when Yuan checked, the auburn's eyes were closed from sheer bliss.

Smiling as the pain receded completely, Yuan captured Kratos' mouth again. "Kratos … I'm ready …" He panted, and was rewarded when Kratos smiled against him. Slowly, steadily, the auburn began to move, his movements almost lazy, yet filling at the same time. Yuan moaned loudly, and began to plead silently for more, moaning Kratos' name empathetically when each request was granted. Kratos couldn't produce words, and was simply panting heavily and letting out lustful moans as his movements increased in speed and power, the heat beginning to flood his senses.

After what felt like forever and a heartbeat, Yuan's cry of fulfillment rang in Kratos' ear, and a hot, sticky heat struck the auburn's abdomen. Freezing in place once the fact that Yuan had climaxed registered in his mind, Kratos stopped and let out a noise somewhere between a scream and a gasp, his seed filling the younger man. Shuddering violently, he fell onto Yuan's thinner frame, barely supporting himself with his elbows as his muscles stabilized.

Once a few moments had passed, the two looked at one another and smiled lightly. With a light grunt, Kratos removed his presence from Yuan's body, earning a faint whimper in protest. Smiling down at Yuan, Kratos asked softly, "So … shall we go to bed? I don't think I'll mind sharing the dry bedroll." Yuan flushed and nodded, but instead of standing with Kratos, simply held up his arms. Kratos shook his head in amusement, and gently scooped the half-elf into his arms and walked over to the bedroll. Placing Yuan atop of it, Kratos quickly stowed away the food and placed the clothes nearby, ready to dry. (The other bedroll was already spread out on the other side, drying.)

Turning to look at Yuan, Kratos found himself smiling at the sight of Yuan slipping into the bedroll, and slowly walked over and slipped in behind him. Wrapping an arm around Yuan's waist, Kratos smiled softly as Yuan pressed back up against him, and whispered, "Next time I cause you a problem like that, let me know, hear?" Yuan let out a chuckle.

"Same for you …" his voice tapered off as he fell into slumber. Kratos simply smiled again and kissed Yuan's neck, eyes closing slowly, warm.


End file.
